MY STORY
by volleyball-is-life-13
Summary: SEQUEL to: I love you now, forever, and always. "Hi, my name is Alice Elizabeth, I live with Edward Cullen, and his amazing, crazy, loving family. The story on how I got here is long and complicated, but it's mine, and it's just getting started."
1. Chapter 1: Just getting started

**Hey, so I decided to take my story** _I love you now, forever, and always_**, and write a story about what happens to Bella's daughter after Bella passes away. So that's what this is, if you haven't read** _I love you now, forever, and always_**, you should read that first so this makes sense to you. This is only the intro chapter, I promise it will get better...But I hope you like this and stick with the story as it goes on...**

**Thanks, Shelby :)**

* * *

Today like most days I got up, and tried to look presentable, pointless, but I still did it, I looked in the mirror and decided that it was as good as it was going to get. As I walked down the stairs the heard my crazy "family" sitting on the couch in the living room laughing, of course Edward was trying to be the mature one of the brothers, as Emmett tried to talk him into having a snowball fight, I don't think Emmett will ever grow up, but he's the best uncle in the whole wide world. I suppose I should mention that I was now living with Edward Cullen, my mom's best friend, and his family. It's a very long story, but one I want to tell.

First off, let me start by introducing myself, my name is Alice Elizabeth Newton. I am now seventeen years old. I live in a very small, rainy, dark town, Forks, Washington. I have lived here all my life. I had two amazing parents, Bella Swan Newton, and Mike Newton. My mom, Bella, was my hero. She was only thirty seven when she was taken from me and my dad, and Edward. My mom, was beautiful, she had dark brown hair, and breath taking eyes. People tell me I have her hair and eyes, but I have my dad's nose, my mom always used to tease me that I had Edwards lips, even though there was no relation she still saw him in me. That's another thing, even though my mom loved my dad, she didn't love him the way she loved Edward, because she loved Edward in way that I couldn't even describe. Trying to explain the way they loved each other was like trying to explain the way water tastes, completely impossible. My mom, died of colon cancer when I was fourteen. She didn't die in pain, she went with a smile on her face, and the love of her life in her arms, Edward. I was so happy to see her smile before she left me. I know that I don't sound sad about not having my mom, but I feel like I still have her with me. Edward doesn't let me forget her. And I know that my mom wouldn't want me to spend my life in pain, missing her, she would have wanted me to live life to the fullest and enjoy every minute of it. I do love and miss my mom everyday though, sometimes it's hard to not have her here. But I know some how she is.

Then there is my dad, Mike, he was in love with my mom from the minute he met her. But of course, my mom didn't like him, she was in love with Edward. After Edward left Forks with his family, my mom and dad finally got together. They dated all through their senior year, and most of college, then one day my dad proposed. My mom said yes, and then here we are. I was born a couple years after that, my mom said it was the most special day of her life. My dad said I was an angel sent from God, that came down to brighten the dark world. So he always called me his angel. I love my dad, but what he did after my mom died hurt me. You see when my mom died, my dad came home to find her in the arms of Edward, he never liked Edward. And when he saw that, it confirmed his suspicion, my mom didn't love him the way she loved Edward. He always thought that she still loved Edward, but he would never bring it up. But when she died, and it was Edward with her, my dad went into depression. He wouldn't eat or sleep, or do anything. And then one day when I was out with Edward, we came home and there was a note, "I love you my angel, but I can't live without your mother. I hope you will understand one day when you find someone to love the way I love you mom. I love you sweetheart, I know Edward will take care of you, Love Daddy." The note was taped to the front door, I found it, and tried to get in the house, but Edward too saw it, and he held me back and kept me out of the house. As soon as he had me calmed down, he went in the house, and found my dad, he was on the floor of his bedroom with a bottle of pills. Edward covered him up, and called the hospitalcame to my house and took my dad away in a black bag, and with that I no longer had any parents. Its been hard for me to forgive my dad, I still haven't completely but Edward tries to get me to understand why my dad did what he did.

Now I want to talk about Edward. Edward is in so many ways like a father to me. He was there for a lot of firsts. He was there when I got my first boyfriend, when I went to my first dance, when I went on my first date, my first kiss, my first heartbreak, he was there when I met the guy that picked up the pieces that were left of me after my first boyfriend broke me, he was there for my first prom, he helped me pick out my dress with the help of his crazy sister, he taught me drive, he was there the first time I crashed his car, he was there all the nights I stayed up crying over a guy, he was there all the times I needed a reminder of my mom, he always knows what I need. I love Edward, like a father. I can't imagine where I would be without him. I moved in with the day after my dad killed himself, and I have lived there ever since.

Edward is very special in so many ways. But one very special way is that he is a vampire, yes, you heard me right, he is a vampire. I only learned this a year ago, when I asked why he wasn't getting any older, he and my mom were the same age, yet he looked so much younger. It was very hard for me to understand, but I do now, and it's actually kind of cool. I really want to become a vampire too, just like Edward. But he always says that if he changed me my mom would come back from the dead and haunt him. I always wondered why he didn't change her, when she was laying on her death bed, why he hadn't saved her. I have never managed to work up the courage to ask him though, one day I will. Edward promised me that we will be able to stay in Forks with his family until after I graduate, and once I pick my college, he and his family will move with me. By that time, they'll have to move to keep there cover anyway, they've lived in Forks for almost four years now, people are bound to start talking being they haven't aged at all.

I love Edwards family, there like family to me also. Carlisle is like a grandfather to me, and Esme like a grandma, and than all my crazy aunts and uncles, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper, they're the best family I could ask for. I don't see my parents family that often. Charlie, my moms dad died a couple years before my mom. And my dads family is well, kind of out there and they never really seemed to like me. So the Cullen's were my only real family and I love them all.

Now, lets talk about me. I have long brown wavy hair, and brown eyes. I am about five foot six, and I am incredibly clumsy, just like my mom. I live a crazy life, and I love it. I have amazing family, and I love my friends, I have a boyfriend, his name is name is Nicholas, I call him Nicky! He hates it...but he loves me, so he deals with it. The first time he came over to our house Edward interrogated him like a criminal. Explaining the story to Nick about how I came to living with the Cullen's took awhile, but he understood, and he was always there for me, he gave me a shoulder to cry on whenever I needed one, he is what Edward was to my mom. Like I said before my name is Alice Elizabeth Newton, and this is my story, its long, and it's complicated, but it's mine, and it's just getting started.

* * *

**so what did you think??????**

**_Please, Please, Please_ Review....I take any kind of review...just let me know what you think! **

**I'll try and update soon!! Thanks! **

**Shelby:)**


	2. Chapter 2: My Little Girl

**

* * *

**

Hey, So here's the first real chapter...I hope everyone likes it. It's kind of boring, but I it will be getting better...trust me!

**Thanks, Shelby :)**

* * *

September 1st, 2031

Have you ever had one of those days, where you just can't find a reason to get up? Well today was one of those days for me. Today is the last, first day of high school I will ever have, and that fact alone scares me. What scares me the most is going back to school without my friends. Almost all of my friends graduated last year, and my closest friends are my family, and my boyfriend. I can't even bare the thought of having to face the day with Nick there with me. Nick goes to school in the bordering town called Port Townsend, its about ten minutes away, it's a small town, so we don't go to the same school, and since school ended Nick and I had been inseparable. But now I have to go out in the real world with out my rock to lean on, and I don't want to. My alarm on my cell phone went off, telling me that in about four seconds Edward would be at my door, telling me to get up. Today I didn't want to see him, not that I'm mad at him, but seeing him, means that the day is here, and I don't want it to be. So I decided to hide away from him, and the world, under my covers.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Predictable Edward, he slowly and quietly opened the door, and turned my light on.

"Alli, time to get up! Senior year starts today!" he said way to cheerfully for this time of the day.

"You can't see me Edward, I'm not here," I said as I pulled the covers further over my head.

"What are you, two years old today? Being you can't see me, I can't see you?" I just nodded my head, hiding the pout on my face. "Well sunshine, I hate to break it to you, but your not two, your seventeen. You have to get up and get ready for school."

I didn't move, I didn't speak, I just hid under my covers, hoping he would give up and go away.

"Come on sweetheart, you have to face school some day, I know it's going to be hard for you to do it, without all of your friends, and Nick, but I know you Al, you can do it," he said as he pulled my covers down, and pulled me into a hug.

"How do you know Edward? How? How do you know that I'm not going to go to school, and have no friends, be all alone, how do you know that everything will be okay?" I had a few tears building up in my eyes as I spook.

"Alice Elizabeth, as long as I have known you, I have known how strong you are. You are a very strong woman, you have made it through so many things already in your life sweetheart, high school is the least of your worries. You can do it, if you have as much of your mother in you as I think, you'll do fine." I had several tears running down my face now, over the last three years, every first day of school we had this conversation, it was always hard for me to start school without my parents. And every year Edward made me feel better.

"Okay, Edward, you win, again. I'll go to school," he leaned down and wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead pulling me into a hug.

"Your so much like her, you know? I'm sure where ever she is, she's incredibly proud of her little girl, I know I am," he squeezed me a little tighter.

"Edward---Can't----Breath," I struggled, sometimes he forgot his strength "Ugh, thank you, I can breath again! You always know what to say Eddie, I love you."

"I love you too, Alli, now get ready," he said as he got up and walked out of my room.

After about two more minutes of laying in my bed trying to decide if I really should get up. When I finally did, I stumbled out of bed in my flannel pajama's, it's very cold in Forks. I dragged my feet loudly across the hardwood floor in my room, and walked over to my bathroom. I opened the door to my shower, and reached my hand inside and started the water. As I let the water warm up, I looked myself in the mirror. Boy, was I glad Nick wasn't here this morning, I looked like a mess, my hair all ratted and snarly. My eyeliner that I forgot to take off was smeared under my eyes. I turned my attention back to the shower water, I felt it and it was hot enough. So I got in, after a quick warm shower, I hopped out and grabbed a soft white towel and wrapped it around myself. The feeling of the towel felt so nice, it made me feel safe and secure the way I felt when I was in Nick's arms. I wiped the makeup from under my eyes off, and walked over to my closet. It took about five minutes to decide what to wear. I grabbed a pair of dark blue silver jeans, and a gray zip-up sweatshirt, with a black tank top underneath. After I was fully dressed I through my towel in the corner of my closet, and started to walk back to my bathroom. I had been up for almost a half hour already and still hadn't hurt myself in anyway. As I was walking back to my bathroom, I tripped over my bedspread and hit the floor with a thump. I guess I spoke to soon.

"Alli...What...Did...You...Do?" Alice, my aunt, asked as she started laughing at my stupidity. I suppose I should mention I was rarely called Alice, seeing as I was living with my aunt Alice, I was usually called Alli, or Al.

"I tripped Alice, what does it look like? Now help me up!" I demanded, as she stuck out her hand.

"Now lets get you ready!" she said with a devilish smile appearing on her face.

"Alice...No!!" I yelled.

"Alli...Yes!!"she said dragging me across my bedroom floor.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Fine!"I finally gave in.  
"Ha, I win again!" she said as she pinched my cheeks, she loved to do that whenever she got her way she would pinch my cheeks, she thought it was cute. To her I was still a little girl.

"Only because I'm to tired to argue any longer," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Wow, real mature Al," she said sticking hers out too.

"Am I done yet?" I asked after about ten minutes of being stuck sitting on my bathroom vanity, with Alice putting makeup on me.

"Yes 'mam you are," she said as I jumped off the counter, and started walking out of the room, to go face the rest of my family.

I started walking down the huge staircase, and as I neared the bottom, I could smell the breakfast Esme was cooking in the kitchen, and I started moving a little to fast, and tripped on the bottom stair...again. As I awaited the marble floor to meet my face, I felt something else, that wasn't the floor, it was a pair of arms. I carefully opened my eyes to see who caught me.

"Alli, you better be more careful today in school, because I can't be there with you, and I don't want to come home today to find out your dead," the strong pair of arms that caught me where the arms of my boyfriend Nick.

"Nicky!!!" I yelled, as he pulled me up to his chest, and engulfed me in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"What, can't a guy visit his gorgeous girlfriend, before he goes to school?" he teased as he gently placed his lips on mine.

"So who's the lucky girl?" I teased.

"Oh, I think you know her, she's about five foot six, brown hair, brown eyes, cute little nose, clumsy, she almost killed herself falling down the stairs two minutes ago, and she's standing in front of me right now," he kissed me one more time.

"Well, the clumsy girl who almost killed herself two minutes ago, is happy to see you," I said as he pulled me closer to him. "Do you want to have breakfast with me? I'm sure Esme made enough."

"Yummy, I love Esme's cooking," he said, as he leaned closer to me, so close I could feel his breath on my lips. I was bracing myself for another kiss, when suddenly he was gone.

"Nicholas Logan Fontaine, what you did back there was very mean," I followed him into the kitchen where he was sitting next to Edward, I sat across the table from him, and he gave me a wink. I couldn't help but smile. He had that effect over me.

"And what would that be Alice Elizabeth Newton?" he said as he put his hand under his chin and leaned in closer to me, trying to look serious.

"You know what you did, and I can never forgive you," I turned my head and pretended to be angry.

"Well, can this make up for it?" all the sudden my head was turned facing him, and his lips crashed into mine.

"Eh Em," Edward gestured trying to make us realize that he was still in the room.

"Sorry Edward," I said giving him the puppy dog eyes. He just nodded, so that I knew he was okay with it.

"I have one more surprise for the morning," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to me. "Here, read it," I grabbed the paper, and read it.

Forks High School Letter of Enrollment

Nicholas Logan Fontaine, is officially enrolled in classes at Forks High School as of 8-28-31.

Please pick up your schedule in the guidance office on the first day of class's.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Nicky, your going to my school?" I annunciated every word, to make sure he was being serious.

"Yes, you don't think I could let you go to school without me did you?" he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"But earlier you said that I had to go to school alone, why did you say that if you knew that you were going to school with me already?" I questioned.

"Oh, that was just more fun for me, I wanted to really surprise you. Did it work?" he asked with the cutest look on his face.

"Yes, Nicky, you made my year! Thank you," I said as I kissed his nose.

"You are very welcome, now eat some breakfast, you don't want to be late for our first day of school do you?" as Nick was talking Edward put some food in front of me.

"Eat," he ordered, so I did.  
"Nick can I talk to you please?" Edward asked gesturing toward the living room.

"Sure," I squeezed his hand as he walked away, I was trying to reassure him that things would be okay.

I watched as Nick walked toward Edward, I hope Edward wasn't going to give him the whole, you better take care of her speech...again. Every time Nick and I get closer, Edward gets more protective of me. After what happened with my first boyfriend Dillon, Edward is very cautious with letting me get to close to anybody, he doesn't want to see my hurt the way Dillon hurt me.

"What's happening little girl?" my big, crazy, fun, loving uncle Emmett said as he walked up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders giving them a squeeze.

"Nothing much Emmett, do you think you could go spy on Edward P.I. Over there? I think he's giving Nick the third degree again," I said motioning toward the living room.

"Sure thing, be right back," he has gone for about twenty seconds, when Emmett said be right back, he meant it.

"So," I asked anxiously.

"Oh, you know Eddie, he's telling him that he better take good care of you," I rolled my eyes. "You know he only wants the best for you Al, I don't think you know what it would do to him if something happened to you, your all he has left of her. And he loves like your his daughter. You know that right, so cut him some slack. He's just making sure you get the best, somebody has to, and you don't want me doing it right? I'm not as patient as Edward."

"You're right Em, I love him too, and I know he only wants the best in the whole world for me," I said turning my attention back toward the bacon on my plate.

"No one, will ever be good enough for you Alli, you're my little girl," I heard Edward whisper, I hadn't heard him come back into the room.

"Edward, please just Nick a chance," I whispered.

"I'm trying, I just don't want to see you hurt," he said giving me a hug. "You better get going sweetheart, you don't want to be late."

"Yeah, I suppose," I got up and put my plate in the sink and grabbed my keys and put on my winter jacket and threw the scarf my mom made for me years ago, it's sort of tattered, but it's from my mom, so I love it.

"Bye guys, I love you," I yelled as I started out the door that Nick was holding open.

"Drive safe sweetie," Esme yelled, Edward just nodded and smiled. They may be crazy but I love my family.

I walked over to my car and opened the door, and started to sit down, when I heard Nick call me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said giving me a questioning look.

"Driving to school?" I gave him the same look back.

"You're not driving, I am." He didn't give me a choice he just put me in his car.

Once we were finally all settled in his car, and on the way to school I got my chance to ask him what he and Edward talked about.

"It was nothing really babe, he just wanted to tell me to take care of you," he knew what I was going to ask even before I did.

"Okay," I said as he opened my door of the car, and grabbed my hand helping me out of the car. I took a look around. Forks High, nothing much has changed. Still the same old boring, dark school. But with Nick here it was a little brighter. We walked into the guidance office and we got our schedules.

"So let me see your schedule," he said grabbing the schedule out of my hand.

"What's the verdict?" I tried to peak over the papers, but Nick standing at six foot three towered over me, so I couldn't see the papers in his hands.

"We only have first and seventh periods together," he frowned as he handed me back my schedule.

"At least we have lunch, and it's better than not seeing each other at all right?" I said looking up at him.

"Yes, much better, we better get going though," he grabbed my hand and we started walking toward our first hour A.P. English.

The day went by like any other, classes were boring, the usual introduction to the class. We got our books and learned about what we would study the rest of the year. By the time lunch rolled around I had already been asked about nine times if I had seen the hot new guy, Nick. I laughed, and replied every time, "yeah I've seen him around a time or two," and everyone dropped it. I thought it was funny that everyone thought my boyfriend was hot. At lunch, Nick found me, and we walked through the lunch line, and Nick being the gentlemen he is bought it for me. When we were eating our lunch, every female eye in the cafeteria was on us. We ignored them, and just enjoyed being together. When lunch ended Nick walked me to my next class, and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and yes, people gave us looks. I could tell they weren't happy that Nick was all mine. After what seemed like forever the final bell rang, and I was by Nick's side in a matter of minutes, and we were our way home.

When we parked the car in the driveway Nick said he had to go home to watch his little brother, so we said goodbye, and I walked into the house.

"I'm home," I called as I walked through the doors.

"How was school dear?" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Good, it's so nice having Nick there," I smiled just saying his name. "Where's Edward?"

"He, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle, went hunting," I loved how even after all this time, Esme still had problems talking about their life style with me.

"Oh," was all I said.  
"So are you and Nick getting serious?" she said wiggling her eyebrow.

"Esme!No, we haven't even discussed _that_ yet, were just enjoying being together. I love him so much Esme," I said blushing at the thought of talking to Esme about that.

"Do you think you'll discuss '_that'_ anytime soon?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Eww, Alli you can't do _that_, your too little, but if you do, know that we will hear everything, remember we never sleep, and we have amazing hearing," I heard Emmett call from the other side of the room.

"What are we talking about in here?" Edward asked walking in shaking the snow out of his messed up hair with Carlisle and Jasper following. I knew Emmett was about to hit the floor laughing without even looking at him. Well this was bound to be an awkward conversation.

* * *

**SOO...what did you think??? Let me know!**

**don't forget to _REVIEW!_**

**Thanks, Shelby :)**


End file.
